


Spander132 - Indescribable

by GreenBryn



Series: Spander132 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: LiveJournal, M/M, Slash, Spander - Freeform, mood themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Drabble based on the moods on Livejournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WickLobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickLobo/gifts).



Originally posted at [spander132](http://www.livejournal.com/community/spander132/16656.html).  
  
Mood: Indescribable  
Author: Dea Brynhild Ensomhet Spikess  
For the [](http://spander132.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://spander132.livejournal.com/)**spander132** community.  
  
Once upon a time [](http://prncssflutterby.livejournal.com/profile)[**prncssflutterby**](http://prncssflutterby.livejournal.com/) checked her flist and read a [28 word CSI drabble](http://www.livejournal.com/community/csifanfiction/16799.html), which she thought was cute and talked to Bryn about incessantly, until Bryn took it as a challenge and decided to write a 28-word drabble.  
  
Roughly what she said on the phone after I told her I'd finished writing it... Me: "But you said it had to be powerful." Her: "Well, yeah. In order to get that much response in 28 words, it has to be powerful. Either powerfully happy or powerfully sad... Just because that's where your sick twisted mind went, doesn't mean that's what has to happen. You're the one obsessed with stabbing. You have a morbid facination with messing everything up."  
  
I guess she's right. I do have a morbid facination with messing everything up.  
  
Here's the drabble...  
  
  
~*~  
  
There was no other choice. Xander drove the stake into Spike’s chest. "I love you," Xander murmured, voice thick with tears. "But I won’t let you turn me."


End file.
